<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪夜神玉 by Yukiwinter, 夜雪 (Yukiwinter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386088">雪夜神玉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwinter/pseuds/Yukiwinter'>Yukiwinter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwinter/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E9%9B%AA'>夜雪 (Yukiwinter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 雪夜神玉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwinter/pseuds/Yukiwinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwinter/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E9%9B%AA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>可爱 ? 冷血? 少女 X 光明? 温柔 神秘男子</p><p>她是一个冷血人族庸兵，而他是一个温润如玉，样貌非凡的神秘男子。两个看似毫无交集平线，却因一场相遇，一曲扣人心弦的笛声而注定二人日后剪不断的缘分和逃不开的命运。</p><p>   [你不怕我是灭神族的人吗?]</p><p>[怕啊! 所以我。。。]</p><p> </p><p>       [你是疯子吗? 我杀人无数，你既然还能说我是善良 的人?!]</p><p>[你确实是善良的人]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 神夜异国恶补 ! 介绍文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原创玄幻小说<br/>盗取可耻，请尊重作者<br/>未经作者许可，请不要擅自转发。<br/>该篇小说也有放上 Lofter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>雪夜神玉</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>神夜异国恶补 ! 介绍文</strong>
</p><p>各位读者，你好，我就是这篇小说的女主角，夜雪 ! (鞠躬)</p><p>在大家阅读这篇小说前，让我为大家简单的说明一切。</p><p>[夜雪一脸可爱的微笑看着各位读者]</p><p>首先，神夜异国是一个由时空交错而产生的异界。那里其实和地球很相似，一样有四季与昼夜。</p><p>而居住在神夜异国的族群分别有，人族，兽族，天神族，天夜族，灭神族与及从别个不同异界到来的异界客。</p><p>[在夜雪要继续讲解时，一名读者举手发问]</p><p>
  <strong>[读者 A] ：</strong>
</p><p>夜雪大人，请问，除了人族以外，其他族是长的什么样子？很帅吗?</p><p>
  <strong>[夜雪]：</strong>
</p><p>呵呵。。不告诉你 ！想知道的话，就请追看小说，里面会有提到哦~ 好了，有问题的等一下才发问，我现在会为大家解说神夜异国的大神 - 创世之神。</p><p>创世之神是神夜异国伟大的神。他创造了人族，兽族，天神与天夜族。</p><p>据古书记载，创世之神是一名拥有强大力量的神秘男子。至于他来自何处，无人知晓。</p><p><strong>[读者 A, 一脸兴奋的举起手</strong>]：</p><p>创世之神样貌如何?</p><p>
  <strong>[夜雪翻了白眼]：</strong>
</p><p>喂! 这名读者，难道你只关心样貌吗? 不过很遗憾，古书里没有创世之神的画，对他的描写也只是有着一头玄黑长发与一双如晚霞般耀眼的红色眼睛。</p><p>
  <strong>[读者 A]：</strong>
</p><p>真可惜 ! 既然天神，天夜，人族，兽族是创造之神创造的，那灭神族又是何来?</p><p>
  <strong>[夜雪]：</strong>
</p><p>灭神族是人族脱离自创的一族。虽说灭神族也是人族，但性情与人族有异。灭神族人，个个嗜血，好战，对待人族无情残忍。原本神无意插手灭神族的一切，但是因为灭神族多次多次掀战，挑拨，搞得生灵涂炭。让神忍无可忍，便决定插手毁灭灭神族。</p><p>由于灭神族的力量庞大，神便以自己的血肉创造了继承一部分神之力的天夜族与天神族。然后便让他们一同与人族，兽族和神一起合力击败灭神族。</p><p>击败灭神族后，神因过度使用灵力和身负重伤而不的被逼进入沉眠。</p><p>但是在神进入沉睡的第三年，当神夜异国还在从上一场战争中恢复时，神夜异国上空中，出现了巨大的灵力攻击。这个带着强烈摧毁性的攻击以极快的速度朝着人族的领地降落。在人族以为一切没希望是，神出现了。神用尽自身的灵力将攻击减到最弱，随无法阻止攻击但是成功的把伤害减到最少。但神也因此赔上了性命。在神死前，他叮嘱天神与天夜族代替他守护神夜异国。就这样，神夜异国在天神与天夜族的守护下，享有了百年和平与安宁。</p><p>而这篇小说将从百年后的神夜异国开始。</p><p>[读者 A 被夜雪的眼神吓坏了，只好拉着读者 B 帮他提出问题 ]</p><p>
  <strong>[读者 B]：</strong>
</p><p>请问上空的灵力是何来? 灭神族不是毁灭了吗?</p><p>
  <strong>[夜雪]：</strong>
</p><p>这个吗，古书并没记载攻击来自于谁。只提到攻击来的突然，而人族的王不知为何当时身负重伤。当时留下的谜团有很多，但因各族没有人愿意说，也就没人愿意去追究。</p><p>
  <strong>[读者 A 和 B] ：</strong>
</p><p>好可疑哦 !</p><p>
  <strong>[夜雪]：</strong>
</p><p>好了，简介已完成了，接下来各位读者请好好的享受这一遍小说吧。作者会尽力赶着更新，希望大家能耐心等待哦 !</p><p>[夜雪一边发出迷人的可爱微笑后，一边手指比心]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一章 ：悲伤的记忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原创玄幻小说 《雪夜神玉》<br/>盗取可耻，请尊重作者<br/>未经作者许可，请不要擅自转发。<br/>该篇小说也有放上 Lofter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>原创玄幻小说 《雪夜神玉》</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>第一章 ：悲伤的记忆</strong>
</p><hr/><p>她无能为力。</p><p>即使她有着比一般人强大的力量，但仍然无法让人起死回生。只能的在心里希望这一切是一场梦。</p><p>他苍白无生命的脸孔倒映在她的眼里，看起来是那么的陌生。记忆里的他，总是温柔的微笑，充满着对生命的热忱， 然而现在的他却冷冰冰的躺在那深红色的血泊中，一动也不动。</p><p>"夜雪，看清楚。 是你害了他。如果没有你哪多余的情感，他不会因你而死。是你杀死了他！"</p><p>男人冷冰冰的话，刺穿了她在燃烧的胸口。长期被她压抑着的情感面临了崩溃边缘。</p><p>似乎察觉到夜雪情绪的变化，男人停止了训话， 静静的看着跪在他脚下的女孩。诡异的沉默让夜雪抬起了头看着男人毫无感情的脸孔。</p><p>"夜雪， 你真让我失望。" 男人喃喃低语，然后手一挥，躺在地上的尸体瞬间被熊熊烈火包裹着。</p><p>"不要啊 !"</p><p>。。。。</p><p>夜雪睁开眼睛的瞬间，惊恐的看着四周。然而四周并没有她所害怕的死亡与烈火，有的只是她熟悉的卧房，与深夜的宁静。</p><p>"原来一切都是梦。" 夜雪缓缓的吐了一口气。她已经好久没梦到他了。</p><p>原本已经疲惫的身体，却因为这突如其来的梦搅乱了睡意。夜雪无奈的望了望窗外晴朗的夜空，决定到外头吹吹风，平复自己凌乱的情绪。</p><p>她快速的把一头凌乱的雪白长发束成一个高马尾，然后 换上一身轻便的暗紫装，便踏着风一样的步伐来到了那一座废墟的凉亭。她静静的坐在凉亭里，望着美丽的星空，不由得又想起了他。</p><p>他总是喜欢坐在美丽的夜空下和她聊天。即便大多的时候只是他一人在说话，他都并不在意。那时与他相处的时光总是让她感到安心与平静。</p><p>然而这一切却被无情的夺走，在她还没来得及感谢他时，他死了。即使已过了那么多年，她仍无法忘怀那一天的悲剧。</p><p>夜雪叹了一口气，神思恍惚的拿出怀里的笛子，仿佛想起什么快乐的片段，露出了温柔的笑容。然而笑容很快被悲伤的记忆取代。夜雪闭起了双眼，默默拿起笛子吹起她所熟悉的曲子，把对他的歉意与思念化成缓缓的笛声回荡着树林里。</p><p>在那悲伤动人的曲子要结束时，夜雪突然放下了笛子对着树林里冷望。</p><p>"谁在哪？"</p><p>等了片刻，夜雪看到一位身穿袭白玉色长袍的男子走出来，站在离她不远处。</p><p>正当男子要开口说话时，一阵强风刮起，吹动了夜空的云朵，让原本明亮的满月，瞬间被云朵遮挡。失去了月亮的照耀下，树林陷入了黑暗。但随着风再一次的吹动，遮住明月的云朵被吹开了，大地又随之的回复了沉浸在柔美的月光下。但之前坐在凉亭里的夜雪早已离开了，只留下那位男子和他身后的一人，望着空荡荡的凉亭。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果喜欢小说，记得按Kudos或Bookmarks来收藏小说<br/>作者也欢迎各位读者留言 ~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果喜欢小说，记得按Kudos或Bookmarks来收藏小说<br/>作者也欢迎各位读者留言 ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>